A World FIlled With Alchemists
by Noble Kitsune Of The Sky
Summary: A girl named Mina is taken to the magical Amestris :D ( I think that's how you spell it ) I am too lazy to do a summary. Bad me. D: Either way, there will be no pairings right now. The first person to ask for a certain pairing gets the pairing.


**Hello everyone! :D This is my first fanfiction so no extreme hating.**

**But still, haters gonna hate. But seriously, this is my first fanfiction. :3**

**Guide**

**Italics = Thinking**

**Ed: So, your first fanfiction huh... Its great to see your just about as tall as me. (Ed: 4.11 Me 4.12 or 11)**

**Me: ... Screw you Ed... And do the disclaimer, I'm trying to make A FREAKING FANFIC!**

**Ed: No, I don't feel like it. Al, you do it.**

**Al: ... What's a disclaimer?**

**Me: Ahhh, fine. Envy, try being useful and GET OFF YOUR LAZY *** AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Envy: Why am I even here? *goes back to watching Family Guy***

**Me: FINE! Okay, okay, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and it belongs to whoever made it. Now, I'm busy! And Envy, stop watching Family Guy!**

**Envy: Fiiinnnee..**

** ~~:.o.:~~**

"Can I eat her?" A large, heavy, shadowy figure looks down at the young, sleeping girl. "No, Gluttony. We came across the gate for something, Envy?" Another shadowy figure, but more woman-like pauses and looks at the spiky-haired boy named Envy. He was looking at the technology placed around her room. "Hey, Lust? Can I bring a few things with me back to our world? I mean look at this screen thing! It'll keep me entertained forever!" Envy says, gently placing his hand on a television. "No, we came for the girl. We need her to do some simple chores." Lust whispers. "So who's going to do_ it_?" Lust looked around at the others, Gluttony is sucking on his finger and Envy was tapping on random keys on a computer. Lust sighs, and opens her so-called inner gate. "In you go, I'll see you later, young one." Lust grinns and throws the girl into the shadowy abyss.

~MINA'S POV~

I wake up to find myself next to a rocky stream. I yawn and rub my eyes, and look at the sky._ Wait, the sky? I should be in my room... Oh well, just a dream. The most realistic one I've ever had so far. _I sigh and curl up on the stone. But then I realize:

**_This isn't a dream._**

I panic for a split second, wondering what to do, and look at myself in the stream. _WHY AM I SO SMALL?_ I touch myself a couple of times, and I freak out a bit. _I'm in_ _the body of a freaking ten year old. Great, NOW WHAT? _I slowly walk down the mountain, following the stream downward, to a... village? I do a little, "YES!" thing and run down the mountain, ignoring the rocks that constantly hurt my feet. I swiped my forehead that was covered with sweat and take a glance at the thin, dusty trail that led to the small village. I sit down for a break, and got up to continue down the dusty trail. The village was quiet, but most of all, it reminded me of Resembool from the anime I was watching. _Ummm... What was it? Oh yeah, Fullmetal Alchemist. _I continue walking down the trail, but then I run into a girl. "I - I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologize. I take a glance at the girl, who looked alot like Winry. "Hey, are you a cosplayer?" I ask. The blondie looks at me and rubs the back of her head. "Sorry, I'm Winry. And what's a cosplayer?" Winry asks politely. "Wait WHAT? You're not a cosplayer and yet your name is Winry... Then your mother or father MUST BE AN ANIME FAN!" I reply. Winry looks at me weird and asks again, "What's anime? Does this have something to do with the alchemy nonsense?" We both look at eachother in an awkward way. "Alchemy...? You don't mean something like chemistry or something, do you?" I ask to make sure. Winry shakes her head and replies, "Its alchemy. A-l-c-h-e-m-y. Don't you know what alchemy is? A friend of mine is a State Alchemist." I faint.

~EDWARD'S POV~

I yawn and wake up to find myself on the couch, infront of a bunch of study notes. (Alchemy studies :P) I rub my eyes again and organize the sheets and clean the table. Milk was spilled all over the table and smelled bad, so I had to. (Ed rejected the milk. Thus milk died ;-;) I change into my regular clothing and go downstairs to see Winry, panting on the porch. "Girl... Fainted... On... Street..." Winry pants. I look at her funny and help her up. "A squirrel fainted on the beach?" I pause and continue, "Speak clearly or this squirrel you speak of will die." Winry looks up, now more calm and composed. "A girl fainted on the street. I was just taking a walk until I ran into this girl. We talked for a bit and then she just fainted! You better help her.." Winry sighs. I nod and run over to the girl. A few townspeople were surrounding her and murmuring things like, "Who's this?" or "Why is she here?". I walk up to the girl and kneel down. She was lightly breathing. Suddenly, she just randomly wakes up and our foreheads collide. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SHORTY!" I yell. The girl looks at me like I'm a monster. "Ed..? Wait, Ed?! What are you doing here, just randomly-" The girl pauses and rubs her forehead. "Ow.." I sigh and help her up. "You can stay at my friend's place, she has an extra bedroom. _The one me and Al just CAN'T sleep in, because we're NOT guests. _I carry her like a sack of flour back to the house and open the door. "Hey! Al, can you hold this for me?" I throw the girl towards Al's arms and he shrieks a little. "Br-Brother! What is this, I mean who is this?" Al squeals. "Its a girl. You can put her on the couch." I secretly grin.

~MINA'S POV~

"Thanks for the ride home." I grin, sipping milk out of a jug. "I really appreciate the hospitality, and the extra milk you gave me, Ed." I smile and gently set the empty jar on the table. "So where do you come from?" Ed asks. "I come from a world parallel to yours. In our world, your famous." I pause to take a sip from my new jug of milk. "You're an anime. An anime is a show that is made from thousands of pictures combined into animations." Ed looks at me funny and asks, " I'm famous? Then about how many fans do I have?" I look at him and think for a moment. "About... A lot. Over 100,000 for sure." Ed stares at me. "Wow. So, any other things I need to know?" I pause, and think again. "RoyEd." I look at him, to see if he were blushing. He wasn't. "What the hell is RoyEd? That Mustang is also famous?" I drink the rest of my milk and reply, " One. RoyEd is a pairing of you and Roy. Basically alot of pictures and drawings of you making out or something. Two. Yes, yes he his. He has many, MANY fangirls." I sigh. Ed was blushing so hard he goes outside and screams at Al, who was watering the flowers. I smirk a little and look at my hands. _What a wonderful start._

**Me: DONE! **

**Ed: You just finished? HA! I could do better than that.**

**Me: I drank all your milk. So HA right back at you.**

**Ed: Darn.**

**Al: Why did you scream, Brother? I was only watering flowers.**

**Ed: NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL JUST A NORMAL DAY HAHA.**

**Al: ...**

**Me: And that's it for now! :D**

**I'll make the second chapter later this weekend if I have time. :3. Oh, and there will be no pairings. If you want a pairing, then ask in the review and I'll use that pairing. (EX: OCxEd, EdxWinry, and etc.) But just no yaoi or yuri, because I am not a fan of yaoi/yuri. Sorry. But, make sure to review/favorite/follow, because it helps and encourages me to continue. :D So basically the more you review the faster the next chapter comes out!**

**Peace~**


End file.
